moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Rifle
The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle more commonly known as The Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant infantry weapon. This weapon was used commonly throughout the Halo Franchise since it's start in 2001 after the development of Halo Combat Evolved. The Rifle despite being a great asset in Campaign, doesn't seem to be too favorited by Xbox Live Players during matchmaking events online, but many of these rifles were used during the Moderation War, as most of human based guns were bugged by Condemned, during Viral Day, but still even during the Moderation War only a hand full of these Plasma Rifles were actually used. RagingSun6989 has been seen using these rifles on some occasions during both matchmaking and Campaigns of mostly every Halo game, but he still favors the Covenant Carbine as his primary weapon over the Plasma Rifle, as he is mostly shown to be using the carbine more then any other gun in the Halo franchise except for both the Sniper Rifle, and Focus Rifle. However he is shown to use the Plasma Rifle in Halo Reach during the Moderation War, representing that he is willing to vow the Plasma Rifle as one of his major load outs in the war against Chaos and the Super virus Condemned. ''Design The Plasma Rifle is a Covenant, directed-energy weapon, reverse engineered from forerunner technology that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma, instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360 to 540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Plasma Pistol, the plasma rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire. The Plasma Rifle consists of two large plasma generator subassemblies that wrap around the trigger assembly. The generators fire in sequence, discharging superheated plasma from the charging and accelerator poles, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second, which adds to the lethality of the weapon. Generally, two hits from either a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle will kill a lightly-armored target. Over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. Taking fire from the Type-25 DER can cause severe second, third, and in some cases, fourth-degree burns (a fourth-degree burn completely burns away all flesh, leaving only bone tissue). The Type-25 DER is the primary weapon of the Covenant’s officer corps, used by Elites and Brutes, although Jackals, Grunts and higher ranking Drones have been seen using this weapon, but not as common. Against UNSC infantry, the Type-25 Rifle's lethality is considerably greater than its counterpart, the Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, due to the faster rate of fire, injuries inflicted to the victim are severe third-degree burns, with the wound being cauterized instantly upon impact. Even near misses will produce severe burns and heat trauma. Should the plasma impact an object, the impact can create fragments that may come into contact with a victim, with a crippling or lethal effect. 'Advantages' The Plasma Rifle is a close to medium range weapon, and as such can inflict very high damage at range. The Plasma Rifle can also be used at long range if the user fires slowly and aims carefully by leading the target. The rifle is extremely efficient at killing "soft" targets, while doing lethal amounts of damage to a heavily armored target. Enough infantry equipped with Type-25 Rifles can halt enemy infantry advance with its ability to deliver harassing suppressive fire; this tactic is also reflected in the Covenant's combat doctrine: destroy enemy morale with suppressive fire from distant combatants or close-quarters intimidation tactics. SPARTAN-IIs and Elites have the ability to dual-wield plasma rifles, doubling their efficiency in close to medium range combat situations. The plasma rifle's high velocity bolt coupled with its kinetic impact to a target can temporarily stun a target like a SPARTAN-II. 'Disadvantages' The Plasma Rifle, when fired continuously, overheats very quickly because of the rapid cycling, loading, ignition, and release sequence of energy; to prevent the weapon from being damaged, the Type-25 DER temporarily shuts down and opens cooling vents to allow the excess heat to dissipate before the weapon reactivates. This process leaves the weapon inoperable and useless. Careless infantry who are not aware of the function of the Plasma Rifle can get themselves killed because of this. Human military experts and scientists do not understand how Covenant plasma weapons work, or how they are recharged; as such, when the battery is depleted, the rifle must be discarded or replaced. At 10% charge level, the plasma rifle will begin to misfire, this is due to the battery's inability to deliver enough energy to start and complete the ignition and release phase of operation, hampering the operator's use of the weapon. Although the Plasma Rifle can strike a target at longer ranges, it is not suited for long range combat, due to two distinct properties of the weapons operation. The first is the rate of thermal expansion which is determined by the rate of the bloom of the bolt. The second factor is speed: the faster the bolt goes, the farther the bolt will travel before the magnetic field begins to weaken, causing the temperature of the bolt to cool before the magnetic field becomes unstable and finally dissipates. The bolt also loses velocity and kinetic impact with longer travel distance. 'Gallery' Trivia'' Category:Halo Weaponry Category:Seven Sage Fire Arms Category:Assault Rifles Category:Fire Arms used in Condemnation